Dreams of Her
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sakura haunts his dreams all the time, even while he needs his revenge.  SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina  Characters death


I have no comment, except I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. It's Sasuke-centric again. What the hell is wrong with me lately?

**Dreams of Her**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_Dreams of Her_

Sasuke sat up in his bed abruptly, but no so fast as to wake up the rest of Team Hebi, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. It was happening again to him. He was dreaming of her. This time it was when they met again after two and half years at Sound's hideout. She actually was going to attack him, her, the girl that was in love with him or so he thinks. She was looking at Naruto differently and no he was not jealous of his former teammates' relationship or whatever. He was the one that cut the bonds with them. This is not time to dwell on the past with them. His focus must be his brother, killing him and avenging his dead clan.

He must not dream of cherry blossoms or the sunshine or how it used to be or how it could have been. He left all that, all for the purpose of killing Itachi. Sasuke could not bear to lose Sakura or Naruto or Kakashi, even, those close to him because of Itachi again, never again. His heart hurt remembering, he held his head. He must stop thinking about them, about how he missed them oh so much. Itachi would take them away, he already wants Naruto. Itachi can not have Naruto or Sakura or Kakashi.

"Sasuke, what's wrong," asked Suigetsu, waking up to take a drink of water.

"Nothing I'm fine," he said, curtly, meaning that he did not want to talk about it. He just hoped his dreams would not be filled with happy fantasies that included Sakura, _his_ Sakura.

Sasuke blinked the blood out of his eyes. He killed Itachi and avenged his clan, but he was laying here with his Team Hebi next to him, trying to clean and bandage him up. And you know what, he felt no different except with a sadness and dread that consumed him once again. Now what?

"Get out of the way now," snapped a familiar voice. It was Sakura. Sasuke could see a blurry image of Sakura pushing Karin out of the way and Naruto with Kakashi, Sai, Yamato and Team 8 behind her. He could feel her hands flow with chakra to heal him. "It's okay Sasuke-kun; I'm going to heal you okay?" And to his surprise she was calm and certain, not crying. She was indeed different.

"Sakura," gasped out Sasuke, trying to reach out for her to make sure that she was actually there.

"It's going to be okay, just rest now," said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you are in good hands," he could hear Kakashi saying. Then he passed out.

Sasuke awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He was in a forest. Team Hebi, Kakashi, Naruto, Team 8, Sai, and Yamato were all sleeping. And somebody was sitting next to him.

"How do you feel Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, smiling gently. He did not answer. It must have been the crack of dawn.

"Were you up all night taking care of me," asked Sasuke, softly.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun, you are alright now," said Sakura. She did not answer him.

"I'm sorry," said Sasuke, lying back down. "Thank you."

"You know I'm always there for you Sasuke-kun," said Sakura. Of course she is, she loves him, he thinks. She was just sitting, not fawning over him like she used to. She was different; she was a kunoichi, a true kunoichi. And she was beautiful too like this. He stared intently at her. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" She felt his forehead. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her hand on his forehead.

"Sakura…" She froze, she could feel it, the emotion pouring from the way he said her name. Then Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug. It was not one of those fluff filled hugs, no not from Sasuke but it was a heartbreaking hug, a sort of realization for Sasuke. She hugged him back, not saying anything. No words needed. Sasuke knew now that he loved her, but he did not deserve her. He was going to leave again and Naruto would make her happy. Sakura knew, she just knew what he wanted to, but could not, say. And a pair of blue eyes, the best seeing eyes out there, he knew too.

"_The avenger dreams of his kunoichi, while she dreams of him and the sunshine boy watches and protects the kunoichi because the avenger thinks he has no right to so. And it kills the avenger inside to know that his kunoichi and the sunshine boy are happy together. And it kills the kunoichi inside that the avenger is alone again, when he could make himself happy for once in his life. And the sunshine boy sighs as he sits on top the Yondaime's head, his father, as he watches the sun set. He thinks how much easier it would be if the avenger could just see that the kunoichi does not care if he thinks he does not deserve her, because kunoichi is devoted and oh so in love with the avenger. But the avenger has always been a fool for reason and the kunoichi has always been a fool for love."_

This was engraved, personally ordered by the Rokudaime Hokage himself, onto the graves of Uchiha Sasuke, who died because he lacked to take care of himself; I mean he got all those life threatening injuries in his fight with his brother after all, and Haruno Sakura, who died of a broken heart after Sasuke died, even though she had Naruto and they were married, but she could not help what her heart felt for Sasuke. The Rokudaime sat in his office, somber over the years.

"Anata, you are crying inside again aren't you," asked his wife, next to him, stroking his hair in a loving manner.

"I miss them, Hinata."

"I know you do; I know you do, Naruto."


End file.
